Jusis Albarea
|seiyuu = Shinnosuke Tachibana |voiceactor = Benjamin Diskin |birthPlace = Bareahard, Erebonia |eyes = Oyster Blue |hair = Blonde |gender = Male |affilliation = * Class VII * Kreuzen Province |occupation = * Thors alumnus * Acting lord |nationality = Erebonian |relatives = * Helmut Albarea (father) * Rufus Albarea (brother) |weapon_Sen_I_II = Knight Sword |orbment = Space, Wind |SlashType_Sen_I_II = A |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = B |PierceType_Sen_I_II = — |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = — |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Knight Sword |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = S |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = A |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = — }}Jusis Albarea (ユーシス・アルバレア) is introduced as the son of Duke Albarea, one of the Four Great Houses, and a member of Thors Military Academy's Class VII. Profile Childhood Growing up as a noble, Jusis had a hard time coming to terms with having both a noble and a commoner for parents. When he later finds out that classmate Rean Schwarzer had similar life circumstances as well, they both accept each other and foster a supportive relationship. Jusis enrolled in Thors Military Academy in order to escape his suffocating family life. His first encounter with Machias Regnitz ended horrifically and managed to ruin his normally composed attitude. The fact that he sneers at the ridiculous nature of commoners obsessed with their hatred for nobility seems to add fuel to the fire. Over the course of his first year at Thors, he frequently irritates commoners such as Machias and Paula, who genuinely believes that he thinks he is better than them. However, this disrespectful behavior is not due to any belief that his position as a high-ranking noble makes him superior to others. He also shows a similar disdain with other high-ranking nobleman, such as Patrick Hyarms, who attempts to recruit Jusis into his social circle. Jusis flat-out refuses Patrick, showing an open contempt at Patrick's attempts at political maneuvering within Thors. Jusis admits that he despises people who callously curry favor with him. He has a haughtiness that seems typical of nobles, but is mostly to keep up appearances rather than for ill-will. Jusis shows a strong belief in the proper role of nobility. He believes that nobles have a responsibility to do right by their people, and he takes it upon himself to do everything he can to act like a proper noble. He is sometimes unsure what the right thing he should do as a noble is, but he shows dismay at many of his father's harsher policies as lord of the Kreuzen Province. For example, after the Celdic Field Study, he apologizes to Rean for the trouble his family had caused Class VII. Much to his classmates' surprise, Jusis gets along well with children. He gives advice to two children from Bareahard, looking out for them as an older brother figure, and they show great excitement in return. In , he refuses to stand by from what he believes is a duty to intervene on his father's more extreme actions. He rejoins Class VII in order to put an end to his father's reign of terror. With his father arrested and brother serving as governor-general in the Crossbell Province, Jusis takes up the role as Kreuzen Province's lord after the Erebonian Civil War and graduating from Thors Military Academy. He is planning to reshape the Bareahard region. Behind closed doors, he has been staying in touch with the other Great Houses as they increase their pressure. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Jusis Albarea - S-Craft (Sen).png|S-Craft Jusis Albarea - S-Craft Summer (Sen).png|S-Craft summer Jusis Albarea - Vestless & Casual Clothes (Sen).jpg|Vestless & Casual Clothes Jusis - Menu Bust (Sen).png|Menu bust Jusis- Menu Icon (Sen).png|Menu icon Jusis Albarea Introduction (CS I).png|Introduction in Young Jusis - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art - young Jusis Jusis Albarea Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|School outfit variations Jusis Albarea Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Casual outfit variations Jusis Albarea - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Jusis Albarea Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft (Uniform) Jusis Albarea - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Ending - Visual 6 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Jusis Albarea - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Jusis Albarea - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Jusis Albarea - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Jusis Albarea - SD Model (Sen III).png|SD model Jusis Albarea - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Jusis Albarea - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Jusis Albarea - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Jusis Albarea - Fine-tuning Sketches (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Jusis Albarea - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Jusis Albarea - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Jusis Albarea - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Jusis Albarea - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Jusis Albarea - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Jusis Albarea - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Trivia * He has learned the traditional court swordsmanship from his brother, and became very skilled in it as a result of his practice. * As a fellow swordsman, he has an interest with other swordsmanships like in Rean’s Eight Leaves One Blade school and Laura's Arseid school. * Noblesse Oblige is a French phrase meaning "nobility obliges", referring to the concept that nobility extends beyond mere entitlements and requires the person who holds such status to fulfill social responsibilities, particularly in leadership roles. * Jusis's bonding trophy in is titled "Noblesse Oblige". * Jusis's bonding trophy in is titled "House of All-bro-ea". * Jusis's bonding trophy in is titled "Jusis & Me-sis". de:Jusis Albarea Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Four Great Houses Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters